The present invention relates to a measuring device for determining the angle of rotation. A measuring device for contactless determination of a rotation angle of a shaft is known comprising two bodies which are moved relative to each other and sensor coils whose inductance and alternating current resistance values are varied by changes in the relative positions of regions of electrically conductive and/or ferromagnetic material and the coils due to rotation of the shaft. In a measuring device known from DE-OS 38 24 535.3 a central longitudinal groove is formed in a cylindrical coil body proceeding from one front side. Accordingly two cores are formed which are semicircular in cross section, a coil being wound around each core. A measuring part which provides damping is produced from electrically conducting and/or ferromagnetic material. It surrounds at least part of the axial length of the external coil regions. Alternating current flows through the coils. As a result of the relative rotation of the measuring part, the degree to which the measuring part and the coils overlap changes in the opposite direction so that the alternating current resistance of the coils is varied in a corresponding manner. The coils must be positioned exactly relative to the measuring sleeve when assembling the sensor, which is relatively costly.
Further, a measuring device for contactless measurement of a change in path and/or angle is known from the subsequently published DE-OS 40 01 544.0 in which the coil bodies are offset in the axial direction of the measuring device and arranged so as to be offset at an angle relative to one another in the radial direction corresponding to the quantity of coil bodies. The coils are wire-wound coils and alternating current likewise flows through them.